


La sconfitta della rana rossa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rana rossa [2]
Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Sad Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Giroro non ha visto il suo amore ricambiato fino all'ultimo.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 505★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. Dopo anni che non si vedono, A riceve l’invinto per il matrimonio di B, di cui non aveva saputo più nulla. BONUS “… parli ora o taccia per sempre.” “Io… io ho da dire qualcosa.”





	La sconfitta della rana rossa

La sconfitta della rana rossa

 

Saburo avanzava con passo lento e cadenzato, con una mano appoggiata sul fianco, verso l'altare. Indossava uno smoking bianco, di un colore un po’ più chiaro dei suoi capelli grigio pallido.

I suoi occhi azzurri erano liquidi e riflettevano la luce che proveniva dalle ampie finestre della chiesa. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla giovane donna che lo attendeva davanti al sacerdote, indossando un candido abito da sposa.

Natsumi teneva le mani strette sul grembo, mentre il suo futuro marito la raggiungeva, con un’espressione trepidante celata in parte dal suo velo.

Il sacerdote inizio a parlare lentamente, recitando le formule di rito. Un brusio impercettibile si alzava dagl’invitati.

La madre di Natsumi si deterse le lacrime sulle guance con un fazzolettino bianco, di pizzo ricamato.

La melodia cessò.

La luce dalle ampie finestre, man mano che la cerimonia andava avanti, si faceva sempre più fioca, tingendosi di colori più rossastri prima di scomparire del tutto.

Le porte della chiesa si spalancarono mentre la luce dalle ampie finestre veniva meno, e le diverse candele dei ceri della chiesa si erano quasi del tutto consumate.

Giroro si fece avanti con una lettera tra le mani, che stringeva spasmodicamente.

Saburo fece un sorrisetto inquietante.

“Oh, si fa interessante” sussurrò, piegando di lato il capo.

“Io mi oppongo!” gridò Giroro. Il battito cardiaco accelerato, mentre diverse teste si voltavano verso di lui e bisbigliavano.

“Guarda, un bambino travestito da rana”. “Deve avere dei problemi”. “Dove sono i suoi genitori?”. “Che modi”. Diverse voci borbottarono, alcuni degli ospiti lo indicarono.

“”Come scusi?” domandò il sacerdote.

Natsumi sospirò pesantemente e si passò la mano sul viso.

< Non avrei dovuto contattare Keroro e la sua banda di matti… Solo mi sembrava carino fargli sapere che mi sposavo visto che sono anni che non ci vediamo > pensò, scuotendo il capo.

“Io mi oppongo a questo matrimonio!” gridò Giroro, con il fiato corto e la voce roca più bassa. Una cicatrice gli rigavano il viso ai lati dell’occhio, mentre una bandana copriva la parte finale del suo capo rosso sangue.

“Quella parte non esiste. Ora la prego di fare silenzio, questi due giovani si devono sposare” lo richiamò il prete.

Giroro cadde in ginocchio, sconfortato, mentre il sacerdote ricominciava il rituale.

Saburo accarezzò la mano di Natsumi che gli sorrise, e gli occhi del giovane mandavano un bagliore, mentre osservava l’alone bluastro intorno alla rana aliena.

< Mi dispiace, ma non esiste una singola dimensione in cui non sei un perdente. Torna a casa e salutami Kururu.

Questa ragazza sarà anche forte, ma non è quella giusta per te. Lascia a me il suo bel corpo e la sua mente completamente vuota > pensò.

“Perché?! Ero sicuro s’interrompessero così i matrimoni terrestri” gemette a bassa voce Giroro, stringendo spasmodicamente la lettera.

“Qualcuno vuole portare fuori quel moccioso?”. “Lascialo stare”. “Se lo ignoriamo se ne andrà”. “Oh, che carino ad essersi presentato. Magari posso fargli pulire casa”. Gl’invitati sparlarono di lui a bassa voce, creando un basso brusio che accompagnava le parole del prete.

 

 


End file.
